Relationships
This page outlines certain relationships with the characters of the Vampire Diaries. The relationships aren't always about lovers, but also about friendship, sibling rivalry, or even between arch-enemies. Character Relationships Elena Gilbert :Matt Donovan: Elena and Matt are good friends who once went dated, but they broke up after Elena's parents were killed in a car crash. Matt showed signs that he still had feelings for her and that he was jealous of her new relationship with her boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. But he currently seems to have moved on and is in a relationship with Caroline. ---- :Stefan Salvatore: Stefan saved Elena after her parents' car crashed. He remained in Mystic Falls and caught Elena's eye. They started dating up until she found out he was a vampire. They later reconciled after Elena confessed her love for him. She continued to be with him, even through the period when he deeply craved human blood. They are still in a relationship. Stefan would do anything to protect her. ---- :Damon Salvatore: Elena first met Damon at the Salvatore Boarding House when she went to look for Stefan. After a while, she started to view Damon and self-centered and cruel, especially when she found out he continuously injured her friend, Caroline Forbes. She was horrified to discover that Damon was behind the attacks in Mystic Falls. She began to warm up to him as she got to know, but still kept her distance. Eventually a very powerful, best friend like friendship develops and will inevitably turn into a mutual love which would complete the love triangle. ---- :Bonnie Bennett: Elena and Bonnie are best friends for life, Bonnie even said it herself, they're like sisters and she would die for Elena.They used to joke about Bonnie's "supernatural" powers until Bonnie found out she truly was a witch. As Elena continued to date Stefan, the two friends started drifting apart. Their friendship was strained when her Grams died because she was weakened from helping the Salvatore brothers release Katherine. ---- :Jeremy Gilbert: Elena cares about her younger brother Jeremy. After their parents died, Jeremy started doing drugs and failing his grades. Elena tried to stop him and even keep him away from Vicki Donovan after she became a vampire. After Vicki's death, Damon erased Jeremy's memory and compelled him to believe that Vicki had just left forever at Elena's request. Even after they found out that they are not biological siblings they continued to treat each other as such. ---- :Jenna Sommers: Jenna is Elena's aunt on her adoptive mother's side. Jenna and Elena have a rather strained relationship because Elena was upset that Jenna didn't tell that she was adopted. But the relationship got back on track because of the fact that Jenna helped Elena search for her birth mother. ---- :Caroline Forbes: Elena and Caroline are not exactly "BFF's" but they are friends. In recent episodes Caroline was mad at Elena because she knew that Matt was still in love with Elena and there was nothing she could do about that. But she did give Elena a peptalk at the Miss Mystic Falls competition. They became closer after Caroline became a vampire and Elena help her to adapt o her new life. Stefan Salvatore :Katherine Pierce: Stefan was attracted to Katherine Pierce, who was a vampire. She compelled him to drink her blood and when she was caught and taken away, Stefan and his brother Damon tried to free her, but were killed in the process, transitioning him into a vampire. He was attracted to Elena Gilbert who had an uncanny resemblance to Katherine. After she came back to Mystic Falls and attempted to hurt Elena they became officially enemies. ---- :Damon Salvatore: Stefan and Damon had the perfect brother-brother relationship until 1864. The year when Katherine came and everything went downhill. Stefan forced Damon to turn, afterwards, Damon told him that it was only supposed to be him to get turned. When Damon came back to Mystic Falls with the intention of releasing Katherine they became briefly enemies but it ended when they found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb. Currently they are strong allies and work together to protect Elena from Katherine. ---- :Elena Gilbert: Stefan saved Elena after her parents' car crashed. He remained in Mystic Falls and caught Elena's eye. They started dating up until she found out he was a vampire. They later reconciled after Elena confessed her love for him. She continued to be with him, even through the period when he deeply craved human blood. They are still in a relationship.Stefan and Elena broke up in the episode Plan B. Damon Salvatore :Katherine Pierce: '''Katherine had a short and false relationship with Damon. Once she was taken away to the tomb ( after people figured out she was a vampire ) , Damon never gave up hope to get her out. He believed she loved him. Damon had drank her blood willingly before she had been taken away, so therefore after he was shot while trying to save her, he made the transition into a vampire. Shortly after becoming a vampire, he saw what he believed to be Katherine being burned in a church, so he did not want to go on, but he did anyway. Over 100 years later, he found out she was alive and he thought she was in the tomb. So he did everything to get her out only to find that she wasn't in there. As if that had not upset him enough, Anna later told him that she had saw Katherine in Chicago, 1983, and that she did not, and never cared for Damon even though she knew where he was. Bonnie Bennett :Ben'- Bonnie and Ben were a cute couple but he was actually Anna's minion and she was only using him so Anna could get in the tomb so Anna could get her mom back. They both knew Bonnie was a Bennett and they new she could do the spell. So they made the plan for Ben to go out with, then knock her out and then kidnap her and Elena. The only reason they kidnapped Elena was for "motivation" because Bonnie told him on the date that Elena and her were like sisters and she would die for her. Of course they broke up because he kidnapped her and because Stefan set him on fire. : :'Jeremy Gilbert'- In masquerade It seems as though they are developing feelings for one another. They've both got a lot closer through episodes, they nearly kissed but Bonnie backed out because she felt guilty about Stefan in the tomb. They also went on a date to the Mystic Grill playing pool. When Jeremy realizes that Bonnie is going to try and release the spell over the tomb that is holding Katherine, he becomes worried and tells Bonnie she could get hurt because she is not strong enough.Katherine attempts to feed on Jeremy again, and Stefan rushes into the tomb to save him, and gets trapped himself. Jeremy heads home with Bonnie and the two start arguing. Bonnie asks Jeremy why he had to get involved. Jeremy said that he didn't want her to get hurt. Bonnie says that Jeremy can't feel that way about her. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she says that she can't and that shes sorry. Bonnie leaves, but not without turning back to look at a sad Jeremy. In the crying wolf she said that Jeremy was hot and they finally have passionate kiss. Jeremy Gilbert :'Elena Gilbert'- Elena and Jeremy have a really close sibling relationship until the Founder's Day Kick-Off Party and he found Elena's diary afterwords and saw all the things she's been lying to him about. He confronted her and that is when the bad things started to happen. Now they barely talk to each other, Elena tries to talk to him but he just shuts her off. The last thing they said to each other was when Jeremy told her to go to hell. She was trying to protect him from being hurt because the look she saw on his face when he watched Vicki get killed was the same look he had on his face when their mom and dad died and Elena didn't want him to go through that again. ---- :'Vicki Donovan-' After the accident that took the life of his parents Jeremy started to use drugs and drink way too much. And then he found Vicki and they had a sorta sexual relation but he didn't get in trouble because of it because he said it himself "Im a drug-using delinquent, girl in bed doesn't surprise them." But they didn't talk much after they were in the cemetery because Vicki took Elena's pain pills and Jeremy got really ticked off about it. But the next day they talked again and everything was back to normal; almost, except for the fact that Vicki was in her transition and it was really dangerous to be around her during that time because she could hurt him or worse. ---- :'Anna'- Jeremy and Anna met in the library one day and everything went smooth from there. But she was only using him because they said in 1864 that it would be Gilbert blood that brought her mother, Pearl, back to life and she was gonna use him. But she started to like him and he found out her secret by cutting his hand with a knife and letting her feed on it. They were so adorable until she found out that he was just using her to turn him into a vampire because he wanted to be with Vicki and she was really mad. But they eventually made up and they were back to normal as a couple. :Then John killed Anna's mother but they were still a couple, but Anna said they should get of town and told him she could turn and she gave him a vial of blood. Anna was taken down by the device and was not only burned but John staked her himself, but he did it because since Jeremy's dad is dead he is a father figure to him and he was angry at Anna because she dragged his life into vampire-ism and John didn't want that to be apart of his life. Jeremy was really upset so in order to ease his pain, he found Elena's pain pills in the bathroom and got the vial of blood Anna gave him and he drank the blood and took all the pills in the bottle and he laid down. You could see his eyes closing and his fate is currently unknown. : : : :'Bonnie Bennett''' - Jeremy is Elena's little brother, and recently, he and Bonnie have gotten close. He seems to like her, and they had a heart to heart when she told him she felt like she was alone. He consoled her when she passed out from a very taxing spell. :In the Sacrifice episode Jeremy was very worried about Bonnie, and it showed you how much he cares for her. They also nearly kissed but Bonnie backed out. Jeremy appears and says that Luka seems a bit weird, but Bonnie says "He's not weird." Bonnie then receives a message from Damon and her and J eremy leave to go meet him. Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers make plans for retrieving the moon stone. Bonnie take a picture that belongs to Katherine and turns it to ash so they can blow it on Katherine and knock her out temporarily. Jeremy then steals the ash and leaves by himself so he can get the moon stone. Jeremy is unable to do so and is caught by Katherine and held hostage in the tomb. Bonnie attempts to lower the barrier over the tomb so she can save Jeremy. Bonnie is unable to do so and passes out. She then says that she is not strong enough. Stefan rescues Jeremy from Katherine who is in the tomb, and is trapped himself. Bonnie walks Jeremy home, and asks him why he would do something so stupid. Jeremy says that he wanted to keep her safe. Jeremy attempts to kiss Bonnie, but she stops him and says that she can't. Bonnie walks out on Jeremy, leaving him alone. In the crying wolf she said that Jeremy was hot and they finally have passionate kiss. Relationship Pages These pages are based on two or three characters at a time such as: * Elena and Stefan - Details on their unusual romance. * Elena and Damon - Details on their awkward friendship. * Stefan and Damon - Details on their dislike and rivalry. * Jeremy and Anna - Details on their friendship and romance. * Jenna and Alaric - Details on their relationship. * Jeremy and Bonnie - Details on their blossoming romance * Jeremy and Vicki - Details on their short relationship. * Elena and Matt - Details on their relationship. * Damon and Caroline - Details on their relationship. * Stefan, Damon and Katherine - Details on the love triangle between the three. * Tyler and Vicki - Details on their relationship. * Stefan and Caroline - Details on their friendship. * Tyler and Caroline- Detail on friendship between a werewolf and the vampire * Caroline and Matt * Damon and Caroline * Damon and Rose * Damon, Elena and Stefan * Elena and Bonnie * Elena and Caroline * Elena and Jeremy * Elena and Katherine * Elena, Caroline and Bonnie * Jenna and Elijah * Luka and Bonnie * Pearl and Anna ---- Category:Other Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Relationships